


Changing Tires

by EvangelineSR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSR/pseuds/EvangelineSR
Summary: “Great, just freaking GREAT!” Waverly Earp says to no one as she pulls over on the road....She swallows her tears as she climbs down her truck and sees a flat tire....Yeah, nothing but gray storms for her today....Little did she know cold gray storms can bring hot red fires, too.Waverly hears it coming.The fire. A car. Her salvation....“Need some help, Miss?”
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 31
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

“Great, just freaking GREAT!” Waverly Earp says to no one as she pulls over on the road

Usually, she was an optimistic sunflower providing everyone with a little bit of the sunshine she always loved to feel against her skin, but today, God, today there is nothing else inside of her other than gray and a constant threat of a storm. 

She swallows her tears as she climbs down her truck and sees a flat tire.

Yeah, today is definitely not a good day. 

She should use this moment to count her blessings or plan her next move, now that she’s in the middle of nowhere, but instead her mind betrays her, choosing to go through every single thing that got her to this state of absolute sadness. Why do minds work like this?

She lets it be, and once her mind is done with all the torturing, she takes control again and tries to comfort herself.

She`s lucky, she knows that much. She’s happy and she has everything she could ask for. A nice home, a free life, at least now that the illusion of loss has left her three months after she broke up with the only person she should have never ended up with, she has the best sister, who is FINALLY coming home after spending a year in Greece trying to “find herself”. 

Waverly herself had used that time for the same purpose, with very good results. Sure, there had been loss in the process. Sure, she felt lonely some days, but she knew everything she did had to be done, and everything she felt in bad days like this one would eventually become nothing but one bad memory.

“It’s just a bad day, Waverly. Come back.” she tells herself as she feels her heart settling down.

She reminds herself that there is nothing she can’t handle. Except maybe for one little thing. 

She doesn’t know how to change a tire.

“Well…fu…dge…”

Her ex tried to teach her how to do it, but she hated the whole mansplaining and superiority behind his intentions, so she simply refused.

Waverly sits on the cold ground on the side of the road, far from danger, and thinks to herself that this cannot get any worse. A rain drop falls on her head and it makes her wonder why she always says the only thing she shouldn’t in the worst moments.

Yeah, nothing but gray storms for her today.

Little did she know cold gray storms can bring hot red fires, too.

Waverly hears it coming.

The fire. A car. Her salvation.

As she jumps and runs to the middle of the road, she hopes for the best, and the universe listens.

The car stops.

“Need some help, Miss?”

Waverly listens clearly, but her mind chooses to take her time to answer.

The car is old, but old as in classic, as in treasured, as in intentional. Waverly doesn’t know much about cars, and for the first time she regrets it. She wishes she had more to say about the damn car so she doesn’t show how the beauty inside of it has taken away her ability to talk. 

“My tire.”  
REALLY?!

“I see.” The beauty says, smiling.

“…is flat.”  
COME ON, WAVERLY!

“I can see that.” The beauty laughs the cutest laugh. “Need some help with it?”

The car is blue, the car has four wheels. The car is big, the car is…

“Yes, please.”

The car is now parked on the side of the road. The beauty is now standing in front of Waverly. Waverly is still describing the car in her head.

“Miss…?” The beauty asks

The car is…  
“Yeah? Oh, my God, I’m sorry. I’m just having a bad day. My head is all over the place. You were saying?” Waverly tries.

“No problem, Miss. I was just asking for permission to open your truck to get what I need.”

“Oh, yes! Of course! Take whatever you need.”

**

Nicole Haught never thought she would end up in this situation. She was just on her way to her new job. She had left everything to follow her dreams. She had left with nothing but her broken heart and two pair of jeans. She had left thinking she couldn’t take any more suffering. 

And now, here she was, in front of the prettiest girl she had ever seen in her life.

The universe clearly didn’t think the same

“…take whatever you need” 

As she listens to the sweetest of voices she wishes she could just do that. It would be so nice to take whatever she needed for the first time. 

She tries to breathe as she looks for the tools inside the truck. 

She tries to convince herself that she is gonna try harder this time, she is determined to do everything right, she is determined to win. So, yeah, that is the reason why she’s doing what she’s doing, to take what she needs, to finally get what she deserves. It’s her time now. 

“So, bad day, huh?” she asks the girl standing beside her as she starts to change the tire.

The girl laughs. Nicole thinks she could easily make that sound her lullaby.

“Yeah. Have you ever had one of those?”

“Not precisely a day.” Nicole answers. She doesn’t want to sound petty, but she never knew how to be anything other than honest. “More like a bad decade.”

“Fudge…I’m sorry about that.”

“She says FUDGE” Nicole thinks as she melts into the ground. 

“Not your fault.”

“Still, anything I can help you with?” the girl asks.

"LAUGH AGAIN, PLEASE"…Nicole thinks to herself.

“Can you grab me that tool in the shape of a cross, please?” She ends up saying

The girl does.

They stay in silence then. The only sounds filling the space are the ones coming from Nicole working.

“You still there?” Nicole asks

**  
Waverly doesn’t really know. At least one part of her seems always to be lost. But in this very moment she knows where the rest of her parts are. They are frozen, looking at the beauty in front of her.

Every second that passes she thinks she can’t look any hotter and every second that passes she is proven wrong. 

The weather is getting colder, but it is not affecting Waverly AT ALL.

Yeah, all her parts are where they need to be.

“Yeah, I’m here. It’s getting colder, that’s all,”

The beauty stands up immediately and looks at her. 

“Wait right here.” She says.

Waverly laughs. She could easily wait forever. She watches the beauty run to her car. She grabs something and comes running back. 

“Can I? the beauty asks, showing Waverly the big jacket she’s holding in her hands.

“Yeah”

The beauty puts the jacket on her and Waverly wonders if that is how it feels to be truly embraced.

The beauty goes back to work, and Waverly goes back to contemplating.

**

The work is done, the tire is changed and Nicole is back on her feet.

Waverly holds the jacket closer around her. 

“Well, that’s it. You better get back home now. It’s already raining.” Nicole says.

Waverly feels the rain then, but she doesn’t mind. “What about you?” She prays for a miracle.

“I have to go meet my new boss, but now that I see the time I think it’s too late for that now.” 

“Oh, Im sorry! Did I get you in trouble?!” 

Nicole wishes

“No, he is a sweetheart. I can go first time tomorrow.” She manages to answer.

More silence.

The universe gets desperate sometimes. It makes the sky fall down sometimes, and every time it does it it’s just to get someone to move.

They both hear it coming, the sky falling. It quickly gets to them, forcing their feet back on the ground.

“GET IN THE TRUCK!” Waverly screams, taking Nicole by the hand and guiding her.

They find themselves sharing a shelter as the sky pours itself outside.

Waverly shivers. 

“Are you cold?” Nicole asks.

“No, just…nothing.” She doesn’t want to feel this vulnerable.

“I can’t imagine anything being nothing with you. Tell me.” 

The car outside is wet now. The car has leather seats. The car…

“It’s just…storms scare me. Ever since I had an accident when I was a kid. I almost died in a flood when I was five.” Waverly finally admits. 

“I’m sorry. “ Nicole reaches out and touches Waverly’s hand. 

Waverly feels something close to death, but entirely the opposite. She can feel another storm coming, this time in her eyes. She tries to stop it but fails.

“God! I’m sorry, I swear I’m usually not a scared little baby. It’s just…” She stops. There’s no point in trying to explain something she’s still trying to understand.

“Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be ok.”

Waverly looks at all the brown inside the eyes looking back at her. She nods.

The sky keeps pouring down followed by all the time they both lost before today.

“How?” Waverly feels the question escaping her mouth.

Nicole is pulled back to reality. “How what…?”

“How do you know everything is going to be ok?” Waverly hopes. 

“Because I’m smart.” Nicole says smiling. 

Waverly thinks that answer would be enough if Nicole was hers. Picturing it in her mind is enough to smile back.

“Also because it’s a part of my job to know the surroundings in case of a natural disaster. We are safe…I mean, we are stuck, but we’re stuck in a safe place.” Nicole explains.

Waverly thanks the pouring heaven for that answer.

“It’s not so bad.” Nicole continues. “It’s just a matter of waiting for the storm to pass, for the water to settle back, for the truck to hold on, and before you know it, you’ll be home, Miss.”

Waverly sighs and Nicole tries to breathe once more. Both of them longing for home.

Anyway, it does get really cold after that, and Waverly can’t stop shaking.

“What do you need, Miss? What can I do to help?” Nicole begs.

“You can hold me until all the cold leaves my heart.” Waverly thinks to herself, but says nothing.

Nicole chooses to be brave.

“Miss, I don’t want to sound like a total creep, and more than that, I don’t want you to feel unsafe. If what I’m about to offer makes you uncomfortable, feel free to tell me and I’ll go back to my car immediately…” 

Waverly holds her breath

“…I just want to help, and you’re SERIOUSLY shaking…” Nicole continues.

Waverly thinks of the endless things Nicole might be about to offer and she can see herself giving the same answer to all of them. There’s no point in losing any more time in her life.

“Yes.” She ends the conversation. 

Nicole hugs her. 

Sometimes the storm doesn’t have to be over to be able to start making your way back home.

Time goes back and forth with the wind. Waverly thinks about courage.  
She remembers the only things she has closer to it.

“WAIT!...NO! IT’S OK! I’M SORRY!” She apologizes after scaring the hell out of Nicole. 

She reaches back and moves her hands in the darkness until she finds what she’s looking for: a bottle of whiskey. She had bought it to celebrate her sister being back and all. She can always buy another one.

“Thank God!” Nicole breathes out

They drink in silence, getting warmer, braver, less talkative, but more restless.”

**

“What are you looking at?”

“The field.” Nicole says shortly. 

“There is literally nothing out there. The rain is covering it all.”

Nicole swallows. She can’t get caught.

“Maybe I like seeing nothing.” 

Damn that whiskey. She can feel the look on the back of her head. It makes her turn. 

“I should probably go back to my car now, Miss.” She begs.

“Why?” 

So much begging is bound to get an answer.

“Because you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen and if I stop looking at all the nothing outside I won’t be able to stop myself from looking at everything you are.” Nicole is shaking now, too.

“I’m not that pretty. Maybe it’s just that there’s nothing else to see.” Waverly always found it hard to believe.

“Or maybe it’s because there’s nothing else I’d rather see.” Nicole always found it hard to let go.

Waverly says nothing, but lets herself be taken by Nicole’s words.

“Fuck! I’m sorry. I’ll just go to my car. Please feel free to punch me. God knows I deserve…” 

“DON’T MOVE.” Waverly says as she takes the long hand already reaching for the car door.

“Miss…”

“PLEASE.”

Nicole obeys.

“Turn around and look outside again.” 

“What?”

“Just do it.” Waverly knows she can’t do what she needs to with those brown eyes on her.

Nicole does as she’s told as she feels sweat starting to form in the back of her neck.

Waverly takes a breath. “You are pretty, too.”

Nicole can feel the words INSIDE of her. She swallows a whimper.

Waverly continues. “I’m not as honorable as you. All this time you’ve been escaping into the fields of nothingness, I’ve been looking at you, memorizing every inch of you. So, I guess I’m the creep in this whole situation, I’m the one who should go to the freezing car out there.”

Nicole attempts to move.

“Don’t turn around yet” Waverly begs once again.

“Why?” Nicole is fighting with her body now.

“Because if you do, if you look at me, I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you. And I want to get some things clear first.”

That’s all Nicole needs to stay still.

Waverly takes that as a sign to continue. “I’m not sorry, but I do apologize for staring at you without your permission.”

Nicole smiles at her own reflection. “It’s ok. I’ve been imagining your lips on each falling rain drop. I’m not sorry for that, either. But I apologize, too.”

“It’s ok.” Waverly smiles. “Sooo, everything is ok, then?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Would it also be ok with you if we found new things to feel ok with?”

Nicole’s heart starts pounding in her chest. “I think so…” “YES.”

“Even if it’s just for tonight?” Waverly always found it hard to believe in forever.

“Better one night to remember than a lifetime with no memory of your taste in my mouth.” Nicole always found it hard to lose.

“Turn around.”

Nicole tries, but she’s frozen all of the sudden.

Waverly gets close to her and places a kiss on her red hair apparently made from pure fire.

“Please turn around.” She whispers.

Nicole turns, slowly but filled with purpose. Waverly moves even closer moving her hands up, holding on to Nicole’s shirt.

“Please, look at me. Please, see me.”

Nicole looks inside of her heart for a way to show Waverly that she can already see all that she is, and that she wants it, that she wants HER. It takes her just a second to find it.

“Can I kiss you?” She asks as she looks directly into soft, clear eyes.

“Yes, please.” Waverly 

**

Laying down naked, completely open, and holding Nicole as close as possible with just the strength of her legs, Waverly tries to remember if she had ever felt so cherished in her life, even when she already knows the answer.

The beauty on top of her kisses each part of her body as if she was divine. She always found it hard to believe in herself, but those lips on her skin made her grow into the feeling in just a few seconds.

She feels everything inside. She wants to live in this feeling forever. She wants to live forever.

**

Nicole is pretty sure this is what home feels like. She wants to memorize the feeling so she can build it again every night for the rest of her life. 

So she takes her time. 

She kisses every inch of skin beneath her, not sure if it’s made of stars or of all the wishes she wished upon a star as a kid. She kisses the swollen lips that refuse to get enough of everything she’s begging to give them. She makes her way down, and she lets herself get drunk in the celestial sounds she gets from them. 

Nicole comes to the conclusion that sometimes heaven gives breaks,that sometimes it sends angels just to help lost souls get some air back into their souls. That’s what Nicole is feeling, she is feeling that she’s breathing again. 

She moans into soft skin and continues downwards, letting her fingers brush over already hard nipples. It’s not long before she reaches wet folds and she stops to feel the anticipation in the air. She wants it, she wants the air this angel is offering her. She breathes in and she takes it. 

Nicole puts her mouth on her angel, slowly kissing and licking, pressing softly against her clit. Her Angel moans and Nicole drowns in the sound. She uses her hands to keep unsteady hips in place as she picks up her pace. Her angel wants more, she begs for more, and Nicole never had it in her to den. She uses two fingers to tease the angel’s entrance. She can feel herself already wet, her own center asking for something, for anything at this point.

“Please…” Her Angel begs

She pushes her own demands aside as she pushes two fingers inside. This is home.

**

Waverly is sure she is in heaven, and she’s pretty much ok with it.

Looking down, all she sees is red flames moving between her legs. Maybe it´s not in heaven. She doesn’t mind, either, not as long as she’s saved.

She chooses to hold on to the flames and enjoy the ride.

“Please…” She begs the savior between her legs. She begs because she wants to enjoy the ride, but also because she needs to get to where it’s leading her even more.

She feels her savior inside of her and she suddenly feels what it means to be eternally grateful for the first time. She knows she will be grateful for this moment forever.

She demands for more and her savior pushes against her harder, stretching her until she crosses all her limits. She floats in this new level of pleasure, but she still needs something to hold on to just so she doesn’t end up floating away. She searches for flames. It’s not enough.

“Come here.” She says into the void, and she is heard.

Concerned brown eyes look at her.

“Are you ok?” The savior asks. 

“Yes, I just need you…I need you to hold me.”

“I’m here. I got you.” Her savior whispers against her ear and Waverly believes her. She pushes inside of her again, three fingers hitting a spot that makes Waverly see starts behind her eyes, palm pressing hard against her clit, and Waverly simply believes again. She comes hard as she bucks violently, and her savior moans loudly in her ear. Waverly bites her shoulder just to make sure they’re both still alive.

Everything goes still for a moment after that. 

**  
Nicole doesn’t want to overwhelm her angel, so she pushes herself up and back until she is sitting on the other side of the seat. She instantly misses the touch of skin, and apparently her angel feels the same because she pushes herself up, too, following Nicole. She sits close to her, their legs now intertwined. She moves her hands up and takes Nicole’s face between her hands, brushing her lower lip with her thumb. 

And then, she is kissing her in a way that makes Nicole squirm with desperation. She grabs her angel by the waist, pulling her closer, sending a signal, and her angel doesn’t make her wait too long. She takes her hands from Nicole’s face and moves one down to Nicole’s breast, the other finding its way all the way down to her clit. Pupils blown wide, Nicole tries to stay still as she feels fingers drawing circles on her. She needs more, she needs everything, she needs her angel inside her now. She uses one of her hands to push the one on her and her angel smiles, breaking the kiss.

“Breathe, beautiful. I got you.” She whispers. 

Nicole always found it hard to let go.

“OK.”

Her angel kisses her again, taking her time to drink her entirely. She bites on Nicole’s pulse point at the same time as she pushes two fingers inside of her. Nicole screams. She can feel her body going wild, so she holds on to the back of the seat. Her angel fucks her slow at first, like the sweetest of tortures, and then faster, to a point where Nicole is not even sure she is IN her body anymore. She lets go of the seat, looking for something.

“I need…” She manages to say.

“I’m here.” Her angel says as she places kisses all over Nicole’s face, not slowing down. “What do you need? Talk to me, beautiful."

“I need you… I need you not to stop…never stop…”

“I won’t. I’m here. I’ll wait for you.”

And she does. She waits until Nicole’s heart is whole again, she waits until her soul is back inside her skin again, she waits until Nicole comes home again.

**

“You’re uncomfortable.” 

“I’m home.” Waverly wants to answer, but she keeps it to herself. Besides, if she’s being honest, she is very uncomfortable.  
“It’s ok”

“It’s not.” Nicole insists. “Come…” she tells Waverly as she moves to lay down, pulling her on top of her and covering them with her big winter jacket and the bonus blanket Waverly keeps in her truck. “We have to wait for the storm to pass, so it’s gonna be a long night.”

“Not long enough.” Waverly whispers mostly to herself.

“I know.” She hears Nicole saying almost like an echo.

**

They get dressed and they get out of the truck. They refuse to say the words, so they smile instead. 

“Thanks for saving me.” Waverly wishes she could say.

“Thanks for the tire. And good luck in your new job.”

Nicole breathes. 

“Thanks for bringing my soul back” she thinks to herself.

“Your welcome. Good luck with your…day.”

They laugh. They don’t say goodbye. 

Nicole doesn’t want to make it weird, so she waits until the white and blue truck is out of sight to start her car.

They both drive with her mind clear and her heart full.

They both drive with their strength back in their bones and her faith restored.

They both drive by the sign on the side of the road that lets them know they are finally home. The same sign that says: “Welcome to Purgatory.”


	2. Double expresso and Chai tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Knights in shiny armors only come once, but love can come a thousand more."
> 
> Well, here we are again! Chapter one of this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but so many of you liked it so much I couldn't leave it like that.
> 
> Also, I fell in love with it right from the start. Before I knew it I was already writing the whole plot in my mind. I am hoping for 11 chapters, but I'll leave it open. 
> 
> Thank you SO SO much for your support and for your comments. They mean the world to me.
> 
> THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING, SO HOLD ON FOR THE RIDE AND ENJOY!

Heaven gives breaks sometimes. Nicole knows it now. She feels grateful as she enjoys breathing again. 

And yet, her hands are shaking on the wheel as she holds on to it. The road in front looks wild, open and free, the field on either side shines with everything golden. 

And yet, she can’t stop thinking about soft thighs around her.

How can a break leave a soul this restless?

She didn’t ask for this, for any of this. The road, the golden field, the girl, the storm, the heat, the first kiss, the taste, the embrace, the stay. 

And yet, she was asking for it now. 

It had been nothing. Her whole life before she felt those lips on hers had been nothing.

She looks at the sky, a blank page waiting just for her. Does the universe accept apologies? 

And yet, she wonders how much more suffering is there for her to feel. She doesn’t know if she minds it as long as it feels like the ghost of the soft body now rocking back and forth all around her. She lets the pain of the recent memory wash over her. She thinks about how she left her past behind, determined not to take any more pain. She laughs at the irony of it all. She laughs at the gone lips she would gladly take forever.

She goes through every good memory she left behind trying to cover the last few hours, but they are not enough. She makes a list of every wish she ever wished, but she can’t see a pair of soft honey eyes in any of them. 

Things happen. Her souls feels a little less restless in the idea of the universe and of trust.

And yet, she can feel the unbearable weight of getting what she deserved on her shoulders. She knows all that weight would disappear if she could feel her angel’s body on her once more. Being wanted makes you weightless, but Nicole can barely take her hands off the wheel. She wants it to stop. She wants to take this whole new devotion and exchange it for one more chance, one more night, one more kiss, even if it leaves her with nothing. 

She remembers how she is always left with nothing, no matter what she does. All she ever wished for was a life, but all she ended up doing was running away from the one she was given.

Maybe all she ever needed was a break. Maybe all she ever needed was her. So, how did she end up watching her go? 

How did she live before her first breath? Maybe because she didn’t know. How could she go so long without knowing? 

She can feel her strength going to waste. She wishes she knew how to stop confusing winning with losing, escaping with going home. She tries to read the surroundings, nothing but a clear sky all the way. Maybe everything is going to be ok. Maybe she’s going home, after all.

She chooses to be grateful. She drives as she remembers the way her angel had said YES to her, without any hesitation, making her feel like a waited rain, and not like a dreaded storm. She looks down at the empty space between her arms and can’t help but whine at the uncertainty of whether she will ever be able to pour herself ever again. 

Where can her angel be now? Is she still in the truck like she is, stuck in the storm they made?

Nicole tries to find comfort in knowing she will build her angel in her mind tonight and fall asleep with the sound of her laugh as a lullaby.

She rolls down the car window, and she feels the freezing cold failing to settle down her burning soul.

“Is she cold?” She asks herself, and the she remembers. “Fuck, she kept my jacket.”

**

“Come on, Nicole. Wake up already.”

Nicole repeats herself for the hundredth time as she gathers strength to get to the end of her first day at her new job. She barely makes it, and when it ends she walks to the locker room for a quick change of clothes. She’s not free to go home yet, she has to cover the night shift today, but she finds comfort in wearing her favorite comfy clothes. She takes off her uniform and looks at herself in her locker mirror seeing something on her reflection, right on her neck, a cruel reminder, a red mark. Suddenly, she feels she doesn’t belong to herself anymore. She feels she belongs to the ghost that left it there. She presses into the bruise, trying to make everything worse, or maybe trying to make it better, make it something, make it real. 

She swallows something stuck in her throat when she realizes she needs the one thing she will never have again, the pain that comes from her body stretching at the mercy of the sweetest of angels. Her soul will never know rest now. 

She makes her way to her office and sits down in the sofa there. 

Reaching for the bottle of whiskey hidden behind it, Nicole gets ready for a long night.  
“Let go, already!” She takes a first sip and chooses to forget. 

**

“Where’s your head, Waverly?” Waverly asks herself as she walks to her red jeep with her head low and her fists clenched at her sides.

The only thing on her mind is over and gone, and everything around her is proof of that, from the costume party going on inside her house to celebrate the return of her sister to the black lipstick she has on.

She keeps walking, trying to convince herself that it is not that bad, that maybe it was for the best. 

Too bad the best she ever had is not hers now. 

Too bad nothing better than not-that-bad never lasted enough. 

But memories last forever, that is the only thing Waverly knows. And, when your family is always surrounded by apocalypses and death, memories are the only things you can hope for.

They had just survived one a few months ago. Once it was over, everyone had taken some time for themselves. Waverly’s big sister, Wynonna had found herself in Greece. Waverly had found herself in the arms of the most beautiful stranger. Now they were back home. Wynonna was mostly thankful, Waverly was mostly hungry. Wynonna didn’t want to leave their home again, while Waverly could feel every piece of her still in that truck, on that road, in that storm. Her absence filled every room.

“It’s just my mind. It feels almost too clear. It’s like I’m feeling the opposite of a headache. I don’t know what to do.” She had told her sister after she found her laying on the ground outside the homestead, with the sun touching all the parts she felt far from her.

“So you’re practically complaining about feeling…healthy? You’re crazy, baby girl.” 

“I’m cold, too.” Waverly had admitted.

**

Waverly knows she should use this time to count her blessings and plan her next move, but all she sees when she tries to picture blessings and moves is red hair and soft curves.

Is it possible to turn a good day into a memory? Waverly is convinced that it can only be done with bad days, because those are the ones we celebrate once they’re over. If you romanticize, you don’t get hurt, right? So, how do you romanticize something that you can still feel inside you? 

Her jeep is cold. It takes a few tries to get it going. 

“God, the day I’m having.” 

She drives and she thinks of her savior, her very own knight in shiny armor. She wonders what kind of day she is having.

She can still listen to her savior’s words. “Everything is going to be ok.”

How? How did she know? Waverly had spent most of her life clueless, except for the moments when she had to fight for her life. She always knew a lot of things, but she almost never knew what to do with them. 

Now, as she drives away from her home, Waverly knows at least a thousand things she wants to do, all of them revolving around the redhead refusing to leave her heart. Waverly feels the pressure of all the time she’s not losing anymore. She had stopped stopping and there was no turning back. She gets frustrated. She doesn’t know what to do in any situation other than a storm. She’s not made for the sun.

Maybe she’s not as smart as her redhead knight. Maybe her savior is the sun.

Did it have to be over? And if it didn’t, did it have to last forever? She always found it hard to believe in that concept, but now she feels that maybe she can finally take it. 

If there is something you won’t forget, it is bound to live forever. Waverly holds on for the painful ride.

Of all the things Waverly knows, she knows there are many things out there, things to see. It had always made her feel small, but not in a bad way. She used to daydream of how many of them were just for her, especially in those moments when she tried to make her tiny town feel like a whole world. She had always been the prettiest girl of that whole world, but last night, her knight had thought she was the prettiest, too. 

Of all the things Waverly knows, she knows some things are impossible to believe when others are known. 

But after last night, Waverly also knows there are some words that last longer than a touch. She knows they will hunt her forever. 

She wants more, more of those lips, more of that despair, more of that storm. She needs to find something to do. She always hated waiting for life to happen, especially when that left her with nothing to do. She always hated doing anything else but what she wanted to. She keeps driving down the road, nothing but the dark sky above her. 

She chooses to learn something of it all. She promises not to let it go to waste. 

But sometimes the universe doesn’t care. 

Waverly feels it coming. More trouble. Her jeep stopping. 

She curses at the dark sky. She tries to start her jeep again, but it is practically dead. Waverly hates how death always leaves you in the middle of nowhere. She tries to call her sister but the reception is gone. She will have to make her way out of this. 

She laughs at her bad luck and at the fact that knights in shiny armors only come once. She thinks about abandoned “ever-afters” as she reaches over her seat, looking for her bonus blanket. She finds a jacket instead, the same one she put there that morning to avoid questions. 

Sometimes knights in shiny armors leave their shields behind. 

**

The whisky settles in Nicole’s body, life doesn’t. 

Life never does, not for less. 

Nicole can’t take it. She can’t take the feeling of everything she didn’t do to keep her angel for one more second. She can’t take her own strength as it goes to waste. 

She stands up and walks out into the night.

**

Waverly can see it from afar. 

An unknown light. A known fire. Her very own salvation.

Knights in shiny armors only come once, but love can come a thousand more.

Waverly’s grip on the shield around her is so tight it hurts. Believing never looked so easy, and yet, the fact that the beauty she loved the previous night is now in front of her is almost too hard to take. Waverly thinks about second chances.

She can’t move, she can’t do anything but look at her. The way she walks smoothly on the street, the way she looks like fire dancing under the street light. The way she…

“Is she…drunk?” Waverly laughs silently. “God, she’s cute…God! She saw me!”

Waverly freezes.

**

Yes, Nicole is drunk. Yes, she is dancing under the street light. No, she doesn’t care. She just wants to feel her soul again. Besides, she is the only one in the night shift and she is sure her chances of being needed in the middle of nowhere are one in a million. Too bad you only need one.

The moment she sees her she thinks she’s hallucinating (cheap whisky and all that), because there’s no way, NO WAY her angel is standing right there, dressed as if she just fell down from heaven, with a short black dress, and her jacket around her in the same way Nicole wishes she were. 

Nicole freezes.

**

Being caught by the one thing you spent your whole life looking for is nothing short of a miracle.

Waverly starts walking again. She feels she’s walking for the first time. She takes her time, she learns as she goes. 

Nicole stays under the street light, unable to move, but refusing to run away. There are moments when there’s nothing else to do but welcome.

“Hi.” Waverly arrives.

Nicole wastes even more of her strength on the street light, as she searches for the perfect words inside her head.

“You’re here,”  
(REALLY, NICOLE?)

“I am.” Waverly says.

“I’m drunk.”  
(COME ON!)

“I can see that.”

“I was dancing under a street light.”  
(JUST RUN AWAY ALREADY!)

“It’s cute.”

Nicole stays. “Are you real?”

“Last time I checked.” Waverly smiles.

“When was that?” Nicole asks.

“Last night.” 

“You should check again.”

Waverly laughs and Nicole breathes again. “That’s what I’ve been thinking about all day.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really drunk.” Nicole lowers her head.

“Don’t worry, if I were drunk too, I wouldn’t be so honorable.”

“You like using that word on me.” Nicole chuckles.

“You like acting it.” Waverly says.

“I like you.” 

Waverly knows there are so many things to like out there in the world. It’s hard to believe you’re one of them. “You are drunk.”

“I’m honest.” Nicole always found it hard to let go. 

“Can’t argue with that.” Waverly finishes. 

Waverly feels small again as she swallows all the things she would say if she were honest, too.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asks.

“I’m back home.” Waverly wants to tell her. She swallows again. “Yeah, why?” 

Nicole looks at her and then looks around with a question mark on her face.

Waverly is pulled back to reality. “Oh, my God! Yes! Right! It’s my jeep. It broke down back there. I’m here to look for a mechanic.”

“Oh…” 

“Wait, what are YOU doing here?” Waverly asks. 

“Being the mechanic.” Nicole shrugs her shoulders.

Life starts to settle.

**

“Need a hand?” Waverly asks.

“I got, it, thank you.” Nicole says as she tries her best to walk straight.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Waverly tries again, as she reaches out for the door. 

Nicole doesn’t stop her. “Thanks.” she says as she walks to her office at the back of the shop. Waverly follows close behind. 

Nicole pulls a chair for Waverly and then walks to take a seat on the other side of her desk. 

“Ok, so, tell me what happened.” She says as she pours herself a glass of water.

“We had sex.” Waverly thinks out loud.

Nicole chokes. 

“I’m sorry. You are asking about the jeep, right?” she lowers her head.

“Now I don’t want to.”

Waverly marvels at the way her temperature seems to be at the mercy of a smile.

Her jeep is red, her jeep is out there, her jeep needs her.

“Well, it broke down some miles from here. I don’t even know why. It has never given me any trouble.”

“Well, trouble always finds you on its time, not on yours.” Nicole tells her.

“That’s so true it’s painful.”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“That you had to go through so much trouble to get here.”

“If she only knew” Waverly thinks to herself. But no, she can’t never know. “Thanks.”

“But you’re here now.” Nicole says almost like a question.

“I am.” Waverly nods. “So, let’s hope for no more trouble.”

“Except the ones we get ourselves into.” Nicole always found it hard to let go. 

“Hahaha, yeah, of course. Those are the ones that bring joy to life, huh?”

“Like bad tires and a worse engines.” 

“Like redheads” Waverly raises her eyebrows. 

“Like dark angels with black lipstick.” Nicole responds as she takes a sip of water, hiding her smirk. 

“Hey! I was in a costume party!” Waverly crosses her arms.

“Not complaining” Nicole says honestly.

Waverly relaxes.

“Me neither”

**

Nicole decides to call a friend to go pick up the jeep, since she is in no condition to drive. She promises no one else will take care of it but her. 

Her angel offers to go get her some coffee, but Nicole refuses to let her go alone.

“It’s not that far, and I know this road like the back of my hand. Besides, you can barely walk.” Her angel says. 

“I can walk just fine, miss. And I could use some air. Also, I need to start figuring out my way around this place, and what better guide than you.”

Her angel smiles.

**

“How many cars do you have, anyway?”

Waverly thanks the stars not having to start the conversation. Not that she minds the silence. It’s quite refreshing, actually. Like balm on a wound.

“Just one. The truck is mostly my sister’s.”

“Oh.”

Silence continues as they walk down a small street in town.

“So, this is Purgatory, huh?” Her knight looks around, memorizing every part of town. 

“Yeah, most people prefer to take the avenue, but this is my favorite street. It has everything you need, or maybe just everything I like. You can’t see it now, because everything is dark, but….”

“…but maybe you could show me later.” Her Knight tries. 

Waverly always found it hard to believe in forever, but in that moment she couldn’t wait for soon. 

“Maybe.” She answers. “We are here.” 

Waverly points at a small place in the middle of the street. It has the light on and a small shiny sign on the door that says “open 24/7”. They get in and Waverly guides her knight in shiny white shirt, brown boots and blue Levi’s to her favorite table.

Someone comes to take their order. Chai tea for Waverly and a double expresso for her denim knight. Waverly opens her eyes when she hears “double expresso”, but she practically melts when a large glass of milk is also ordered. She stares at her knight as she pours basically the whole jar of sugar into her strange beverage. Her knight notices.

“What? I like it strong, but I also like it sweet.”

Waverly feels that maybe she could finally find her home.

**

Nicole tries to find something to say but her mind does nothing to help. Her angel’s favorite table is a one-person table on the corner, and Nicole is way too tall to be comfortable. Still, Nicole can’t care less about how her legs are painfully folded under the table when the biggest pain she is feeling is coming from her heart trying to reach out, trying to get closer. 

“Do you come here often?” Nicole asks. Yeah, her mind is not helping AT ALL.

“Are you really gonna use that pick up line on me?” Waverly looks up from her tea.

Nicole freezes at the level of stupidity she seems to be able to achieve, but she calms down when she hears a laugh, her favorite sound in the world. She gets hypnotized by the sweet and spicy smell coming out of her angel’s mouth.

“No, I prefer to offer my many skills.” She manages to answer, suddenly surprised by her subtlety.

“Does it work every time?” Sad eyes are looking at her now.

Nicole doesn’t know how she’s always able to ruin some things. She looks for a way to make it right. 

“I only did it once.” She says. “And then, the girl found me and took me to her favorite café even after watching me dance completely drunk, so I guess it did.”

“I like that story.” 

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you come here often and in the middle of the night?”

“It’s when they put on the best music.”

Nicole has to admit there’s something about the soft jazz filling the room that makes her inside warm and fuzzy. Every note tells her something new about the girl sitting in front of her and she can’t get enough. There’s some kind of mystery around her she longs to unravel, kiss by kiss.

**

“So, what are you celebrating?” Waverly asks.

“Celebrating?”

“You were drunk. I supposed you were celebrating something.” She pushes a little.

“Oh, no…nothing.” Her knight answers awkwardly.

“Nothing? “Is that your answer for every single thing that scares you?” 

“If I’m honest…” 

“You always are.”

Her knight relaxes, but still looks kind of worried.

“I was doing the opposite of celebrating. I don’t know what’s the word for it.”

“Reproach, deny, refuse, forget…” Waverly lists. 

“Mourning.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know…” 

“OH! NO! No one died. It’s kind of complicated, because in a way, my life did. But I wasn’t even thinking about that when I started drinking. I was just thinking…about…well…you.”

Her knight drinks some more of her coffee, but Waverly feels she’s just trying to hide her face.

“Me?” Waverly always found it hard to believe. “You were mourning…me?”

“I just never thought I would see you again.” 

Waverly can’t speak after that. A couple of minutes go by and Waverly stays there, just staring at her tea.

“Can I smoke in here?” She hears the desperate sound of her knight. 

Waverly takes her hand and takes her outside.

**

With a smoke in one hand and a large coffee in the other, Nicole watches her angel walking away from her. She’s calling her sister to let her know what happened, but the short distance is already making Nicole panic. Maybe her angel is asking her sister to come rescue her, maybe she should take this as a sign to go back to the shop and forget about all the dreams she’s been dreaming.

She doesn’t notice when her angel is back.

“I’m sorry, you said something?” Nicole apologizes. 

“Yes, I said that my sister wanted to come pick me up, but I told her I had already found my ride. I mean, if that’s ok with you…Oh, my God, I didn’t even asked you, and now I’m realizing that you definitely need to go back to work! I’m so sorry! Don’t worry, I’ll call her again.”

“Don’t. Stop.” Nicole reaches for her. “I can do it. I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can ask my friend to take over the night shift for me.”

“And he will not mind?”

“No, John is the best,” Nicole reassures her. “And he never sleeps at night, anyway, so.”

Her angel smiles and nods. Nicole’s fears disappear in that smile.

“Ok, let’s go for my car.”

**

Waverly can’t believe this is happening. She can’t believe her denim knight will take her home.

They walk back to the shop in silence, and Waverly realizes she has never felt so understood.

The jeep is already in the shop. Waverly waits in the office. 

After a couple of minutes she hears it coming just as she did the night before: The car. Her salvation. She walks out to find her Knight holding the car door open for her.

“Your ride, my lady.”

Waverly wonders how many times she can die in a day.

“Thank you.” She whispers. 

Once inside the car, Waverly can’t help but remember the warmth of the last time they were in a similar situation.

“So, here we are again.” She jokes.

Her knight chuckles and turns around to look at her with a smirk on her face. “No storms this time.”

**

Nicole lets her angel guide the way. She likes the feeling of it. She listens to the soft voice she is already addicted to. She sees how her angel laughs at her own stories and Nicole understands poetry for the first time. She gets drunk with the way her angel bares her soul with every word she says, and she knows there is nothing she will ever be able to do to escape from it. She knows she will never want to. 

“We’re here. That’s the homestead.”

Nicole asks for a storm, and the universe listens.

**

The car is blue. The car is shiny. The car has leather seats. The car roars like a kitten. The car looks like something out of a child’s dream. Her knight looks like something out of one of hers.

How is she gonna get out of that car? How is she gonna say good bye?

Waverly turns to look at her knight and she smiles at her. 

“Is everything ok?” 

Waverly says the first thing she can come up with. “Yeah, the party is still going on.”

“And that’s bad?” 

“No, I mean, it’s just that the whole reason I was driving tonight was to go get some whiskey.” Waverly explains “I promised my sister I would get her a bottle, and I had one, but yesterday I had an emergency with a flat tire and a beautiful redhead, so…Anyway, she will probably kill me if I go back empty handed.”

Her denim knight smiles again and Waverly stops feeling cold. “I got a bottle of wine somewhere in the trunk. You can take it if you want.”

“Oh, thanks, but she was expecting me to bring whiskey.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m smart, remember?” her knight jokes. “AND I know the surroundings. Listen, you’ve been talking about how much you love your sister all the way here, so I know she is not the kind of person that will get mad if you get home with wine instead of whiskey. Besides, I’m sure she’ll just get to the conclusion that booze is booze.”

“Hehehe, yeah,” Waverly agrees. “She probably will.” 

“Let me get the bottle for you. Wait here.”

Waverly does.

**

Nicole can’t figure out why her angel is not getting out of the car, why she’s not moving, but she doesn’t do anything about it. She could stay right there all night. Time keeps running. She just has to check.

“Everything ok?” 

“I don’t. I can’t. God! I’m so stupid!” is the answer she gets.

“You are NOT stupid.” Nicole reaches for a cold hand and touches it softly. “Hey, tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You don’t want to go to your house? Is everything ok with your family?”

“Everything is perfect, but I prefer you.”

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Oh. OH…” 

“Oh! No! I didn’t mean it like that. That sounded awful! I meant that…”

“Hey, breathe. I get it.” Nicole says 

“You do?” 

“You want me to drive back? We could go for another coffee, or we could walk down all of your favorite streets.”

**

As Waverly listens to all the things her knight is offering, she knows she would say no to all of them, she knows she would never say the one thing she is dying to do.

She chooses to go slow.

“You could open that bottle.” 

Her knight just smiles and nods.

There’s something about the way her knight moves her hands, always so careful no matter what she is doing. Waverly’s mind makes a slow-mo living poem of it. 

Once opened, her knight offers the bottle to Waverly and she takes it. 

“How drunk are you?” She asks before taking the first sip.

“Barely. After the long walk and the large coffee, I’m pretty much back inside my body. I wouldn’t have driven here myself if I were still drunk.”

“Oh, right.”

“I would never put you in danger, miss.”

“Right.” 

“Why do you ask?”

Waverly feels she should get out of the car in that instant. She feels she should go into her house and never look back, because she knows, she just knows that she could put her knight in danger. It’s kind of bound to happen. Her family practically lived from it. She barely made it out alive the last time they faced it. She shouldn’t be that selfish. She should be as honorable as the girl in front of her. 

“Because I’m going to ask if I can kiss you.”

Maybe she is honorable enough for this moment. Maybe she can always learn as she goes. She always hated the slow parts of life, she always hated waiting.

**

Nicole is frozen again, and this time she has no storms and no raindrops to look at while she gathers courage. She only has a pair of honey eyes looking at her. It’s enough.

“You don’t have to ask for what I’m already begging.”

Waverly puts the bottle down and in just one movement she leaps at Nicole, settling on top with her legs around her hips. She moves slowly, first touching Nicole’s soft lips with her thumb, as she holds on to the back of her neck.

“So,” she says as she bites her lips “this is ok?”

“I think we are ready for something better than ok, don’t you?” Nicole answers. 

Waverly can feel herself melting, her mind exploding with all the things she wants to do in that moment.

She takes the bottle of wine again and guides it up, pouring some into Nicole’s mouth. When she puts it back down, she can see some drops sliding down Nicole’s chin. She leans down and cleans them with one soft stroke of her tongue. Nicole practically purrs. 

She looks into soft brown eyes as she holds Nicole’s face between her hands. As she closes the distance between them, she feels strong hands holding on to her hips. She melts again. The expectation is all around them. Waverly breathes hope, and exhales it in Nicole as she moves in to kiss her. 

“Dear Lord, I thought I’d never do that again.”

**

Nicole feels proud of the fact that she always ran away from everything if it means she can have this. 

They keep kissing for what feels like forever until a thought appears in Nicole’s mind. 

“Someone could see us. I don’t want to get you in any trouble.”

“I don’t care about trouble. Let the entire world see us.” Waverly says without thinking. 

Nicole tries not to laugh, but fails. Waverly tries again.

“I didn’t meant it like THAT. I just mean, I don’t mind trouble if that is what you are.”

Nicole knows she should stop now, because she knows she IS trouble. Waverly can feel the hesitation.

“Hey, look at me. I want this. Do you?”

“More than anything,” Nicole curses her honesty 

“Ok, well, if I have learned something in my life is that trouble follows good people, and good people are always trouble. Life is just funny like that. And if it means that it got us here, then I’m more than ok with it. I’m glad.” 

“How do you do that?” Nicole asks.

“What?” Waverly says as she runs her fingers through Nicole’s red hair.

“Feel like that. Feel me.”

“Like this.” Waverly says as she takes one of Nicole’s hands and guides it under her dress. She kisses Nicole again and she moans into her mouth when she feels Nicole pressing into her skin. Their kiss grows deeper. Nicole teases Waverly’s lips and Waverly follows beautifully, opening up for her. 

Nicole takes her time touching Waverly’s soft skin. She moves her hands over her legs, making her way up until she finds the soft fabric of underwear, she lets her hands rest there, using her thumbs to draw circles on Waverly’s hips. 

Waverly lets herself be taken by the way Nicole’s tongue move from her lips to her neck, hands still locked on her hips. But she wants more, she needs more, she needs it all. She starts moving, grinding into Nicole. It helps a little, but not enough. 

Nicole can feel Waverly’s need and she gets drunk with the power of it all. She takes her hands from her hips and grins as she hears a little groan of protest coming from Waverly’s lips. She moves her hands to Waverly’s back until she reaches the zipper of her black dress. 

“Can I?” she asks. 

Waverly nods.

Nicole watches as Waverly’s body unravels before her. She doesn’t move, she doesn’t want to miss any of this. Waverly gets rid of her black bra and throws it on the back seat. It’s intoxicating. Her back, her shoulders, her breasts. Nicole prays for her heart to be strong enough. She lets the dress rest around Waverly’s waist as she moves her hands to her breasts leaning down to press her lips softly over one shoulder. Waverly starts moving again, moaning into her ear as she holds on to the back of her neck once again.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Nicole breathes. 

Waverly takes Nicole’s face and kisses her lips again, hard and needy. She only pauses when she reaches for Nicole’s white shirt, pulling it over her head. 

Waverly runs her hands along Nicole’s shoulders, down to her breasts and all the way down to her pretty much perfectly shaped abs. Waverly can’t believe what she seeing. She can’t believe she’s there.

“You are beautiful, too.” She says as she moves to get rid of Nicole’s sports bra.

There’s no way to stop a storm when the earth yearns for it, so when Nicole listens to Waverly telling her how bad she needs her inside, she can’t stop either.

Nicole pulls Waverly’s panties to the side as she feels the heat radiating from Waverly’s center. She can feel herself getting wet as she moves her fingers closer to it. Waverly moans when her fingers find their way through slickness, and when Nicole touches her clit for the first time, Waverly begs out loud. 

Nicole knows there’s no point in teasing, Waverly is already wet and ready for her. It takes her breath away. She moves from her clit to her entrance and Waverly freezes with anticipation. Nicole pushes inside with two fingers. Waverly moans softly into Nicole’s mouth and Nicole feels each moan in her own clit. She moves her hips up, trying to find some release, but she finds nothing close to what she needs. She doesn’t push, she wants to enjoy Waverly. Her release can wait. 

They find a rhythm soon enough, moving together with perfect synchronicity. 

“So good.” Waverly whispers as she bounces in a way that is making Nicole lose her mind. “More, please. I need to feel you stretching me.” 

Nicole uses one hand to push her up as she manages to push a third finger inside. 

Waverly screams. She can feel Nicole moving her other hand to cup her ass, helping her move, pulling her closer as she fucks her. She feels each thrust in her clit when she presses down, she feels their breasts touch, she feels Nicole’s breath on her neck. She looks down and finds her lips. She kisses her hard again, trying to tattoo everything she can’t get herself to say on them. Nicole moans like she understands what she’s silently screaming. She breaks the kiss to catch her breath and lets her forehead rest on Nicole’s.

Nicole takes control of the rhythm and Waverly’s legs start shaking. They kiss and it’s all teeth and tongue. Waverly can feel both of them drowning in the mess they’ve made, but she’s not scared at all. She knows Nicole is there with her, she knows she will keep her safe.

They lose track of time. Nicole doesn’t mind, not even when she feels the need between her legs growing, becoming almost unbearable. But she keeps going. For all she knows, she can stay there, fucking Waverly for a hundred lifetimes. She starts shaking form the effort she’s making just to focus on what she’s doing instead of what she’s yearning.

Waverly is close, she knows it. She grabs the hand that is cupping her ass and moves it up to her back. She needs Nicole to hold her through this, and Nicole seems to understand. Waverly wonders how she can fuck her like that and hold her so softly at the same time. She doesn’t waste time trying to understand. She looks at brown eyes and sees pure lust and desire. She knows her eyes are showing the same, but she wants to show it in every possible way. She wants to make Nicole feel what she’s feeling. She wants Nicole to come just like she’s about to.

She lets go of Nicole’s neck and reaches down to her Levi’s, practically ripping them open and pushing one hand inside Nicole’s tight navy blue boxers. She feels her pupils dilate as she feels how wet Nicole is. She brings her other hand to Nicole’s hair and grabs it hard enough for Nicole to feel it without hurting her. She finds Nicole’s clit and she moans at how swollen it is. She doesn’t make Nicole wait. 

Nicole feels blessed. All the pressure around her, the hunger, everything just fades away when Waverly starts drawing circles on her center. Her clit is so sensitive she shivers with every move. She can feel Waverly fucking herself against her hand. She decides to hold her closer as she curls her fingers inside. Waverly’s thighs close around her, her movements become irregular. She moves faster and Waverly comes hard, closing around her fingers. Nicole helps Waverly ride the waves of her orgasm until she rests boneless on top of her. Nicole still feels her own fire burning inside of her with Waverly’s fingers frozen close to where she still needs her.

Waverly feels nothing but sweetness and peace, that is until she feels something else, a heavy breath on her neck, and shaky legs trying to control themselves under her. She moves to look at Nicole and Nicole lowers her head.

“Hey, are you ok?” Waverly asks concerned.

“Yes, yes. Just give me a second.”

“A second? Waverly looks at Nicole and sees her pupils still all dark. “You didn’t…”

“I’m sorry.”

Waverly can’t help but laugh at Nicole’s words. She cups Nicole’s face with one hand as she moves the other to Nicole’s clit again. Nicole jerks helplessly at the touch.

“Are you seriously apologizing for that? For…” Waverly starts moving again. “…taking your time?”

“No, I mean…yes. I mean…” Nicole tries and fails.

“Shhh…its ok, beautiful. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere until you come.” Waverly whispers against Nicole’s lips. She moves down to her neck as she starts rubbing Nicole’s clit, slowly at first, building a rhythm from the sounds Nicole makes.

Nicole moves, pushing Waverly with such ease that it makes Waverly melt. She thinks of all the ways in which she can put herself under the mercy of Nicole’s strength.

“God, you look so beautiful like this. I almost don’t want you to come.” Waverly admits. “You fucked me so well. I love doing the same for you. Don’t ever doubt it.” 

Waverly can feel Nicole wanting to hold on but holding herself back. She looks down and sees the reason why. She melts at Nicole’s manners. She reaches out for the hand that was inside of her just seconds ago and pulls her up and close to her mouth.

“You are unbelievable. Let me get that clean for you.”

Nicole has no time to react to any of the words Waverly just said. She just watches as she takes her fingers in her mouth and starts licking and sucking them clean. 

“Please, please.” Nicole breathes.

Waverly releases her fingers and brings Nicole’s hand back to her back.

“There, now you can hold on for the ride.”

Nicole does as she begs once more.

“Kiss me, please. I need to taste you.”

She sees Waverly’s eyes go dark, she leans down and opens her mouth for Nicole to take. Nicole can’t get enough of it, the sweet and strong taste rolling on her tongue. She drinks from Waverly’s mouth and Waverly moans, rubbing Nicole’s clit harder.

Nicole is close now. She gets desperate and lets go of Waverly’s back, moving to grasp her arm. Waverly is pushing hard, but she needs it harder. Waverly moans at the show of strength and immediately shows Nicole she can follow up. 

“Breathe, beautiful. I got you.” She whispers, but she doesn’t try to remove Nicole’s hand from her arm. Nicole makes sure not to hurt Waverly, but she knows she will leave a mark. 

Waverly keeps moving, feeling Nicole getting closer with every second. Nicole starts losing control of her movements and Waverly gets ready. She pulls Nicole in for a kiss and Nicole comes with a soft whine escaping from her lips. As Waverly helps Nicole ride her orgasm she feels her biting her shoulder not so hard, but hard enough for her to feel it in her entire body. 

**

“I have to go help my sister clean the place” Waverly whispers as she rests her head on her knight’s shoulder.

“I have to go help John clean up the shop” Her knight answers as she holds her tighter between her arms. 

The front seat of the car is wide and comfortable, way more comfortable than Waverly’s truck. They can easily fit there. Still, Waverly knows it’s time to let go. It’s been practically a miracle that Wynonna hasn’t come out yet, looking for her. She trembles at the possibility. She doesn’t mind if Wynonna discovers her whole situation. She just doesn’t want her to. She doesn’t want anyone to know. There is something so precious about having something that is just hers, something that nobody can touch, not even all the forces of evil that surround her life. She wants to keep her savior safe. She is going do everything in her power to do so.

She moves slowly from the embrace around her and sits back on her side of the car.

“I guess we’re both in trouble, then” She says.

“I can see ourselves getting into more” Her savior answers. 

Waverly smiles and shakes her head. “I guess we’ll both see in time.” 

Her savior gets closer to her and places one barely-there kiss on her lips. “I can already see you.” 

**

Nicole watches her angel readjust her dress and reapplying her black lipstick. Nicole thinks it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen. 

“Well. Take care, beautiful. And please, try to save my baby jeep.”

“Sure, I’ll bring it back as soon as it’s fixed.”

Nicole has to do something. She can’t watch her go again. Her angel’s hand lingers on the door, and Nicole hates herself. Her angel smiles as if understanding something Nicole can’t even see and gets out of the car fast, closing the car door behind her.

Nicole watches her walking away from her, making her way to her house, a house full of people, people who probably like her, people who probably won’t let a second chance go to waste.

Nicole always found it hard to lose.

She leans over the passenger side of her car and rolls the window down. She lets the cold air fill her lungs. 

“HEY!”

Her angel stops. Nicole hopes that’s enough for her to turn around, because she just used all her courage in that scream. The universe grants her mercy; and Nicole the next move.

“Wannagoutwithme?” She manages to say as she wonders where her brain went.

Her angel smiles.  
“Wanna try that again? But this time try breathing first.”

Nicole’s fears disappear in the cold.

“Do you…want to go out with me?”

The smile grows wider.

“I would love to. I’ll come by the shop tomorrow to plan it all, ok?” Her angel answers fast, and she doesn’t wait for an answer. She turns around and starts walking again.

Nicole doesn’t know what to do with all the oxygen around her. She lowers her head trying to take it one breath at a time, but then something clicks inside her head.

“HEY!” She screams as she feels her brain settling back.

Her angel mimics her previous reaction, and Nicole starts shaking with anticipation.

“Wait.” she says. She gets out of the car and walks to her angel. She stands close to her, realizing their height difference for the first time. Her angel looks up at her and waits. 

Nicole takes a step back “Nice to meet you…” She says as she holds her hand out for Waverly to shake.

The wait is painful and delicious, just how life should be. 

Her angel takes her hand and shakes it lightly, her eyes locked on her.

“Waverly.” She says.

Nicole knows life will never be enough for her to get tired of saying that name. She tries to stop herself from doing it right there, but fails. “Waverly.” She whispers. The name tastes like everything her heart longs to be filled with. 

A soft laugh brings her back to earth.

“Sorry, yes. Nice to meet you, Waverly. I’m Nicole.”

**

Waverly stands in her front porch. She doesn’t listen to the party going on inside. She can just listen to one thing, one sound, the sound of the name that is now hers. 

She smiles and waves at the blue car making its way out of her territory. She breathes in all the things she never believed and breathes out the one thing that made her taste all of them for the first time.

“Nicole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally know each other's names!!!
> 
> So, did you like it? I really hope you did.
> 
> Friendly reminder that I'm still learning, so please be kind.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think its gonna happen next!
> 
> I'll try to post chapter three as soon as I can. 
> 
> Once again, THANK YOU!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @AnEarperHeart

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the result of a challenge on Twitter, so I had to come up with a story and write it in less than three hours.
> 
> I was hoping for this to be just some light one shot with soft smut, but it ended up being a little bit more complex than that. Why am I like this?
> 
> Anyway, I'm a baby writer. I'm still learning.  
> Be kind, be gentle and please let me know if you like this story. I feel there's a lot of potential here. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @AnEarperHeart


End file.
